


Camping in Winter

by KyoREQUIEM



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Camping in snow, Friendly(?) bantering, M/M, MukuHiba, Mukuro hugs Hibari, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoREQUIEM/pseuds/KyoREQUIEM
Summary: It's early December. Tsuna and the Vongola guardians are forced to camp outside by Reborn, as part of a "training camp". Oh, what's that? Mukuro accidentally slept while cuddling Hibari? Ohhhh boy...





	Camping in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfic I've published in a long time (since all my other ones on AO3 were reposted from ff.net in the same day)...  
> I've forgotten how fun writing fanfics can be~~~ XD  
> This story is regrettably short, but it's rather interesting(?) to read.. Haha. ^^;;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR of its characters!! >w<

It was a quiet night in early December. It had snowed particularly hard, layering the landscape with piles of soft snowflakes. Everyone was safely in their homes, the heater fully turned on and the television playing various voices and music in the background. All in all, it was a serene setting.

Too bad the Vongola guardians weren’t there to enjoy it.

The Vongola Famiglia’s guardians, including Tsuna, were currently going through a “training week”. And by training, Reborn means forcing them to camp out in the middle of winter.

How did they, notably Hibari Kyoya, agree to this?

Well, let’s just say that it took a lot of Reborn’s dangerous promises.

In any case, all of them – except Reborn who probably went off to somewhere warm – were currently sleeping in their designated tents, with only a thin sleeping bag to keep them warm. Of course, by keeping them warm, it means not providing any warmth at all. This is _Reborn_ we’re talking about, after all. “It isn’t proper training with no suffering,” he had told them.

Tsuna and the guardians were given separate tents to “adjust to fending for oneself”. It really didn’t do much, because the tents were right beside each other, but no one could tell what Reborn really wanted anyways.

Presently, everyone was sleeping surprisingly peacefully – except for Hibari, who was awake because of his annoyance at his current situation. He was regretting his choice to come along on this so-called training camp. Although, Reborn _had_ promised him a new friend for Hibird, an upgrade to his tonfas, and a fight with the arcobaleno himself…

Suddenly, Hibari heard crunching footsteps in the snow that were heading towards his tent. His tent door carefully zipped open, a dark human figure crawling inside. Hibari froze, not moving from his position on his side.

He was annoyed. Actually, pissed off would be a better term. This individual had disturbed the peace inside his personal tent, and was now _nestling against him?_

Things were about to get ugly –

Hibari paused.

He felt arms encircling his waist.

A freezing cold hand slipped under his pajama shirt.

Now he was full on _raging,_ and was feeling pretty violent.

The cloud guardian whipped around and reached for his tonfas, but found that he could not move at all. There seemed to be two reasons; one, the person had a death grip on him now. Two, said person was _Rokudo Mukuro._

‘Oh? _This_ herbivore dares to disturb me?’ Hibari smirked. As much as he wanted to destroy him and bury him in the snow outside – never to be found – he restrained himself. He told himself that waiting until the morning, when Rokudo would wake up and see the suicidal act he’d done, would be the best time for bloodthirsty carnage.

With this in mind, the raven-haired skylark drifted into a rather comfortable sleep, his smirk still in place.

 

* * *

 

 Mukuro woke up feeling very warm. He smiled, then dropped it as quick as it had come.

He was warm? In _this_ weather, with _this_ sleeping bag? Oh hell no. Even he couldn’t be so stupid, could he?

Dreading the sight that awaited him, the mist guardian slowly opened his eyes…

…Only to reveal a pair of sharp, silvery eyes less than fifteen centimeters away.

He sweatdropped, quickly realizing who it was. He gradually loosened his grip that he apparently had on the teen, but when he sensed that Hibari was about to reach for his tonfas, Mukuro instantly wrapped his arms completely around him, effectively trapping Hibari’s arms and upper body.

“Kufu… Fu. Hibari Kyoya, listen to me. I do not quite understand how I got here, nor why I am with _you_ out of all people, but for the sake of dear peace you love so much, let us drop the fight. Hm?”

“Herbivore… Get off of me.”

“Only if you promise to leave me alone.”

“Are you afraid?” A smirk appeared on Hibari’s lips.

“Of course not, who do you take me for?” Mukuro scoffed, shaking his head. “Like I said, I just don’t want to fight first thing in a freezing winter morning.”

“Excuses. Now get off.”

“Only if you don’t use violence against me.”

“Move.”

“No.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Then I won’t move.”

“ _Move._ ”

“ _No._ ”

“You – Hah… Why are you so persistent?”

With that, the raven shoved the taller teen off of him, getting up and heading out of the tent with his tonfas in hand.

“I’ll take your word for it and leave for today.” With a final smirk, Hibari walked away, his Namimori jacket swaying and sparkling with the light reflecting off of snowflakes.

‘…How did he change into his Namimori clothes?” Mukuro wondered, staring after the raven that had abruptly left him.


End file.
